


In the Hearts of Monsters

by orphan_account



Series: Titan Squad AU [1]
Category: Godzilla - All Media Types, Godzilla: King Of The Monsters
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Godzilla - Freeform, Kaiju, Slow Burn, Slow Burn Romance, ghidorah - Freeform, godzilla 2019, godzilla x mothra, godzilla: king of the monsters - Freeform, it's FRIENDSHIP TIME BABEY!!!, king ghidorah - Freeform, kotm, kotm spoilers, monsterverse, mosugoji, mothra - Freeform, rodan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 18:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19115662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: the sacrifice of a dear friend has left godzilla to contemplate the chaos on a secluded island. unfortunately, his isolation doesn't last long, for monarch finds him quickly. instead of scrutinizing him or begging him to save the world once more, they give him something that shows proof that his friend isn't truly dead.





	In the Hearts of Monsters

**Author's Note:**

> NEW EDIT: okay so since i'm on a godzilla kick, i'm currently writing a full-out fic!! if you enjoyed this one, you might wanna keep a lookout for this one!! it'll have chapters and it might come out tomorrow??? we'll find out. anyways thank you all for the lovely comments!! i truly appreciate it <3  
> do people write godzilla fan fics?? like is that a thing fans do?? either way i'm posting this bc i'm currently hyperfixating on kotm asldkfjdslk  
> btw kotm was so good!!! i enjoyed it a ton so i wanted to write some fluff about what happens after ghidorah's bullshit  
> i'm going to be completely honest with yall, i wasn't really invested in the mosugoji ship until i saw this movie and cute fanart. then i was like "oh damb,,,,my achy breaky heart loves this....."  
> this fic is filled with kotm spoilers, so if you haven't seen the movie yet, you might want to avoid this fic before you read it. as always, kudos, comments, and bookmarks are deeply appreciated. enjoy!

_"M-Mothra? What...what the hell are you doin'?"_

_"Saving you. You are the world's hero, after all."_

_The pain bloomed from his back, and a cry of agony escaped his jaws. "Shit."_

_"Be still. I am using all that I can to heal you."_

_Through the haziness of his torment, he could see her burnt wings and exhausted face. The three-headed tyrant stood behind her, his maws ablaze with golden lightning._

_He tried to lift a claw to her. "No. Get...get outta here."_

_A cooling sensation fell upon his body. Iridescent, blue specks of light wove into his scales. The benevolent insect slowly flapped her wings, rising into the air._

_"I will return, as I have for centuries. You needn't worry about me."_

_"There's an...there's an egg?"_

_"Of course there is." She chuckled. "It is a part of life that is vital."_

_He, too, laughed weakly. "'Course you wouldn't forget that. I...I probably would."_

_"Well, before you forget, you should take care of this defiler who thinks he has the right to sit on your throne." She brushed her head against his. "You cannot hide from the thunder when you are the storm, my friend."_

_Though the quick second of comfort managed to calm his nerves, his anxiety still had a firm grip on him. Before he could object to her actions, she faced the beast. With her wings spread out wide, she embraced the stream of lightning. A high-pitched scream filled the world._

_Within her final moments of life, she looked at him and said, "Like this earth, I shall be reborn, Godzilla."_

* * *

 

That memory always came back whenever he was alone. Sure, it had only been two weeks since the whole King Ghidorah incident, but it haunted his mind. It didn't antagonize him--it just made him feel guilty.

He could have saved her if he wasn't so reckless.

So there Godzilla sat on the beach of some island he happened to come across. He didn't feel like returning to his home in the depths of the ocean. His fight with Ghidorah drained him of his energy anyhow. In this state, there was no way he could make the trip back.

As he stared distantly out into the ocean, he saw a large silhouette of a creature on the horizon. It soared through the sky, specks of fire streaming off of its gigantic wings. Steadily, it approached the island, and Godzilla could finally make out who this kaiju was.

He landed on the beach, sending a cloud of sand upward. Tucking in his wings, he looked at Godzilla with a sense of allyship.

"I figured I'd find you here," he said.

Godzilla leaned his head against the mountain he sat by. "Didn't think I'd see you after the coronation, Rodan."

Rodan laughed as he stood by Godzilla's side. "It seemed in my best interest to amend things with you after the...Ghidorah situation."

The King shrugged. "It ain't your fault. Ghidorah's persuasive like that, I guess." He nudged Rodan with a playful grin. "Besides, we haven't had a good fight like that in decades."

"You're right." Rodan scratched at the back of his head with his wing. "It's a shame that Ghidorah had to ruin everything." He glanced at Godzilla. "What was that name you always called him?"

"Mr. Thunder Bastard," smirked Godzilla.

"Yes, that was it!" Rodan stepped closer to the shore. "Some king _he_ was. I can't believe I fell for his so-called royalty."

"Don't beat yourself up for it," reassured Godzilla. He stood up, pieces of the mountain crumbling from his weight. "He's always been a piece of shit."

"This was worse, though," countered Rodan, woefully. He looked at the glistening water. "Mothra...I know she will come back, but she wasn't alive for that long."

The arrow of guilt hit Godzilla again. He clenched his claws, bowing his head. "I know."

Rodan touched the circular scar on his chest. "Foolish Ghidorah. We were all fine until those idiotic humans had to wake him up." He looked at Godzilla with confusion. "What do you see in them? They're a nuisance."

"Don't get it twisted; I don't actually give a damn about them." Godzilla started to walk down the beach. "I only save their asses on coincidence. I'm just trying to take a nap without bastards like Ghidorah messing everything up."

"Fair enough," said Rodan. He began to take flight to catch up to Godzilla, but something caught his eyes. Curious, he looked to the ocean, watching little objects float on its surface.

Godzilla noticed that his friend wasn't following him. He stopped and turned around. "Aren'tcha gonna-" He saw the objects that caught Rodan's attention. With his keen eyes, he didn't need any more details to realize what was coming towards the island.

Boats. More specifically--Monarch boats. He had seen plenty of them ever since the damn organization started to follow him. So much for some time away from humans.

A puff of teal smoke sprouted from Godzilla's nostrils in anger. "Great. Of _course_ they'd show up."

"We can always scare them off," suggested Rodan. "If they see that you're in a bad mood, they might leave."

"Nah, I don't wanna make 'em scared after everything they've been through." Godzilla sat near the water, eyes furrowed into irritation. "Last thing I want is 'em thinking that I've gone feral or somethin'."

Rodan snickered as he perched on top of the mountain. "Is that sympathy for them I hear?"

"Can it," snapped Godzilla. "I'll punch the shit outta you again."

As Rodan cackled in entertainment, the Monarch ships arrived at the shore of the island. A scowl painted Godzilla's face the moment the soldiers stepped onto the sand. He watched them out of the corner of his eye, annoyed at the sight of their guns. There weren't even familiar faces amongst them...like Serizawa.

Poor guy. He didn't have a strong emotional connection with him, but the scientist knew how to respect his boundaries. If only he didn't have to sacrifice himself, too…

And what of Graham? She wasn't with this mass of humans either. Did she meet the same fate as Serizawa?

A mixture of rue and fury fell over Godzilla. Maybe Rodan was right; he actually cared for these stupid ants. Well...only _some._

Rodan studied the humans. "They seem surprised at how docile you are right now, Godzilla."

The Monarch workers jumped at the sound of Rodan. They looked at him, their guns aimed at his head. He guffawed once more.

"Ha! It appears our communication are unintelligible noises to them!" He crossed his wings over his chest, grinning. "You could curse them out and they wouldn't understand it at all."

Godzilla scoffed. "They can make a dumb machine that mocks how we sound, but they can't understand us yet? That's freakin' hilarious." He rose his head. "How did they even find me?"

"Whatever they've been using in the recent past, I suppose," speculated Rodan. "You aren't exactly a small target."

"Can't argue with that." Godzilla pushed himself off of the sand, the humans beneath his feet scurrying backwards in fear. He glowered at them. "Alright, what do you bastards want? You only get one 'Save My Ass' card per year, and you already used it."

A group of soldiers carried a large, white plate--easy enough to squish them if they dropped it on themselves. They lowered it to the sand by Godzilla's feet and stumbled backwards, falling into the hands of their cohorts. Rodan flew down to the beach, scrutinizing the object.

"What is that?" he asked.

Just as Godzilla knelt down the mysterious object, the Monarch soldiers quickly filed back into their boats. They departed from the shore, but remained still at a distance.

"That was odd," remarked Rodan. He looked at the white plate, noticing its smooth texture. "Is this a peace offering?"

Godzilla plucked the object from the sand and examined it from all sides. He sniffed it, and the realization dawned upon him.

He was looking at a piece of Mothra's egg.

The plate fell from his claws as he processed its meaning. His eyes went wide with shock. "There's no way…"

Rodan prodded at the piece with his beak. It didn't take him long to identify its source either. "Did she lay an egg before the final battle?"

"Yeah, but I didn't think it'd hatch so quickly." Godzilla looked at the ships. "How...how in the hell did they get their hands on it already?"

"And why did they decide to come to _you_ to show proof?" questioned Rodan. "I mean, you are the King and all, but you would have found out about her rebirth sooner or later."

Godzilla wandered deeper into the water. "Maybe they know…'bout how she sacrificed."

"Everyone saw that gesture of hers," commented Rodan. "I will admit, you looked rather sad when she gave up her life for you." He landed on Godzilla's back as he descended into the water. "The humans aren't as oblivious as they look."

Godzilla swam through the water, keeping himself afloat for Rodan. He evil-eyed the ships. "They're gonna follow us, aren't they?"

Rodan let out a squawk of intimidation to the ships, raising his wings. In return, the ships rose their cannons, keeping them locked onto the kaiju.

"Oh, how polite of them," he snarled.

"Well, you _did_ side with Ghidorah for a while, bud," mentioned Godzilla. "It's gonna take a while for 'em to trust you."

Rodan lowered his wings and sighed, shaking his head. "Ridiculous. All of this is ridiculous." He looked at Godzilla. "Do you know where Mothra is?"

"Seemed like a waterfall in China somewhere," he replied. "Mothra's kinda picky on where she likes to hatch." He glanced at the ships. "Seriously though, why'd they come to me? I would've found out sooner or later."

"Again, they must have known that you wanted to see her," said Rodan. "I don't know if it's common knowledge that Divine Moths have a deep relationship with your kind, but either way, it's a good thing for you to see her."

With the ocean waves guiding them, Godzilla and Rodan took off from the island. As much as they wanted to, the Monarch ships let the monsters swim away. This was a situation that didn't involve their petty, mortal hearts. No, it was greater than anything they could speculate.

This was a meeting only monster hearts could comprehend.

* * *

 

_She watched the three-headed beast enter the realm of holy light. As her wings disintegrated into nothingness, she tried her best to keep her cool._

_Death was inevitable for all of the Titans, but that didn't mean Mothra couldn't despise her enemies that fell into its grasp. This realm did not discriminate any who stepped into it._

_"Your arrogance has lead you to this, King Ghidorah," she said, her wings dropping to the ground._

_The three heads of the dragon all laughed with their notorious hubris. "I cannot believe I am being ridiculed by a human-loving insect!" exclaimed Ichi--the middle head._

_"You know we shall come back," sneered Ni--the right head. "If you can come back from the dead, then so can we. We have done it before, and we will do it again."_

_Mothra shook her head. "I have tried to relate to your experiences through sympathy, but that has failed. You are nothing but a cold-blooded murderer, Ghidorah."_

_"Still angry about dying, aren't you?" teased San--the left head._

_Slowly, Ghidorah's body started to dissolve into the same specks of light. He looked at his wings, disappointed._

_"I will say that our fight seemed a bit too short, Mothra," spoke Ichi, darkly. "When I return to this miserable planet, I will make sure we have the battle of a lifetime."_

_"Was this fight not to your liking?" asked Mothra, hotly. "You nearly killed Godzilla, destroyed many of humanity's cities, and manipulated our fellow Titans. Are you not satisfied with all of the chaos you caused?"_

_Ghidorah howled with laughter that belonged to a megalomaniac. "There is never enough chaos, your Majesty," said Ichi. He lifted his chin as his wings faded away. "This universe needs me. Even that pathetic King needs me."_

_"One day, you will not be able to save this floating hunk of rock," threatened Ni. "We shall devour it, just as we have with plenty of other planets."_

_"Too bad you cannot save them all," giggled San._

_Mothra wrapped her wings around herself, closing her eyes as the cycle of rebirth took her. "You can never truly kill the heroes of this planet, Ghidorah."_

_Ni and San dropped their heads while Ichi managed to keep his strength. "Then the same can be said about the chaos, Mothra," he said through gritted teeth._

_"So long for now," said San. "I cannot wait to see you again in another lifetime."_

_Beams of light consumed both Ghidorah and Mothra. The dragon laughed with a sickening, toothy smile as his body disappeared. Mothra glared at him, a blend of worry and hope coursing through her decaying body._

_At least she was falling back into the cycle._

* * *

 

Like Godzilla, Mothra had a memory that plagued her mind. Her conversation with Ghidorah in the realm of the dead was not something she looked fondly upon. Although being stuck in the egg offered warmth and protection, it definitely didn't stop the replay of bitter memories.

Well, she was out of the egg now. It wouldn't be long until Godzilla noticed her rebirth.

Mothra sat in her nest, surrounded by the broken bits of her egg. The waterfall in front of her sprayed at her face. Gently, she rested her head against the rubbery remains and closed her eyes.

She would have dozed off into sleep if it weren't for the thunderous stomps coming from outside of the waterfall's cavern.

Surprised, she brought her head back up and peered at the waterfall. Through the mist, she could make out two shadows; one tall and the other short. She smiled, knowing exactly who was outside.

"Y'think this is it?" asked the taller shadow, his voice gravelly and low.

"It has to be," answered the smaller, higher and more sophisticated than the other. "It's a good place to hatch."

"And to get away from everybody," added the tall shadow. "I feel like we're kinda invadin' her personal space, though."

Mothra chuckled as she summoned her strength through her lethargy. "It is alright, Godzilla. You may come in."

The shadows froze. Hesitantly, they stepped through the waterfall, revealing themselves. In front of Mothra stood Godzilla and Rodan, expressions filled with relief and bafflement.

"Hello, you two," greeted Mothra, softly. She crawled out of her nest and towards her guests. "I knew it would not take you long to find me."

"You...you, uh, doin' okay?" asked Godzilla, gingerly.

"I am fine," soothed Mothra. "Thank you for visiting me. When the Monarch scientists came to my nest, I was certain that they had not learned from Ghidorah's catastrophe, but they only took a piece of my egg. I assumed they wanted you to know that I was alive." Her eyes twinkled with joy. "You would have known that I was reborn anyhow, but this may be their way of repaying you."

"That's what we figured," said Rodan. He squirmed. "I should get this out of the way now, but Mothra...I apologize for injuring you during the fight. That was foolish of me."

"Oh, Rodan, do not apologize." Mothra took Rodan's wings into her claws. "Ghidorah's tyranny wrecked havoc among us all. It broke my heart to see that you were inflicted by his malevolent endeavors, but all that matters now is that you learned from it. I hope your loyalty to Godzilla will not sway."

"Damn, we didn't ask for a philosophy lesson," joked Godzilla.

Mothra laughed, covering her mouth with her claw. "Forgive me. My tangent seems to be my way of processing the recent events." Her bright mood dimmed. "I am still...concerned about all of this, though."

"If it makes for any consolation, Godzilla _did_ rip off Ghidorah's heads," said Rodan. He grinned at the King. "Tell me, my friend, how did he taste?"

Godzilla sat down by Mothra. "He was okay, I guess. Not somethin' that I'd enjoy eatin' all the time, though." He patted Mothra on the back. "But you don't have to worry about him anymore, Mothie. I killed him myself, and he ain't comin' back."

"I thank you for your solace, but I am afraid it is more complex than it seems," said Mothra, unsettled. "While I was waiting to be reborn...I saw him."

Godzilla and Rodan blinked in bewilderment. "You...you saw Ghidorah?" asked Rodan.

Mothra nodded. "He was dead like myself. But he spoke of...he spoke of returning to life." She rose a claw. "Do not misunderstand; he is gone for now, but I am sure he will return in the next lifetime."

Godzilla cracked his knuckles as he grumbled. "Then I'll make sure to rip off his stupid face again."

"How strange," whispered Rodan. He looked at the ceiling. "Was ruining this world not enough for him?"

"He is a starving beast who is fueled by destruction," muttered Mothra, coldly. "This series of battles was merely an appetizer for him."

"Hey, don't sweat it," said Godzilla. "If he comes back, we'll just kill him again. This isn't the first time he's done it."

Mothra's smile returned. "You and him have quite the list of fights, don't you?"

"We sure do." Godzilla's tail smacked playfully against the stone ground. "He's like a damn cockroach, but at least he puts up a good fight."

Rodan laughed as he headed towards the exit of the waterfall. "Well, it's good to see that you're back to your normal self, Mothra." He lifted his wings into the air. "Perhaps we should make that island our home for now. In fact, I plan on going back to it."

"Oh, an island?" asked Mothra. "That sounds delightful."

"Will I see you two there, then?" asked Rodan.

"Yeah, sure," said Godzilla. "See you later, asshole."

Rodan flew out of the cavern, tiny flames falling onto the ground from his wings. Mothra glanced back and forth between the exit and Godzilla.

"Are you going to follow him?" she questioned.

Godzilla shook his head. "Nah. I...I actually wanted to talk to you alone." He jutted his thumb at the exit. "Love Rodan, but he's kinda nosy."

Mothra couldn't contain her laughter. "That is a valid interpretation of his personality."

Godzilla's laughter fell flat. Crestfallen, he stared at the ground. "I'm...I'm sorry."

The moth's chuckling came to a halt. She looked at Godzilla, confused. "What are you apologizing for?"

"For making you take your life," responded Godzilla, quietly. "I could've taken Ghidorah on without you havin' to die."

"My friend, do not speak like that." She rested her head on Godzilla's lap. "You were gravely injured. If you fought Ghidorah in that state any longer, you...you could have died." She looked at the King. "Besides, you know I will always return. My sacrifice is not uncommon."

"Still...it sucks that you had to do that," mumbled Godzilla. "You're always sacrificin' yourself for me."

"Oh, Godzilla…" Mothra rubbed her head against Godzilla's neck. "Please...do not fret over that. You are a light in my life, and I could not bare to see that light die out so soon. I will always be there to aid you."

Godzilla was thankful that his scales were thick enough to hide his blush. "Thanks, Mothie." He stroked her head. "You're, uh, the light of my life, too."

Mothra hummed happily to herself. "I am glad we could come to that agreement."

The two monsters simply sat near the nest, their anxieties cascading down the waterfall. Their hearts beat soundly as they slept against each other.

Truly, the monster heart is something that is full of wonder.


End file.
